Dark Man Castle (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} and a teleporter]] Dark Man's Castle is a humungous palace based on all four stages of Proto Man's Castle from Mega Man 5. The stage is the second-largest in the game, only topped by Mr. X's Fortress. Weapons of all kinds can be found here, including every armament based on a "Mega Man 5" weapon, including Beat! The level's sheer size alone can make it difficult to navigate, compounded by multiple teleporters that can whisk players around the map. Thankfully, most weapons are in their ideal places of use. Layout The central area of Dark Man's Castle is a sunken courtyard divided by three pillars, two of which hold the Power Stone and Rush Jet. The Mega Ball is found in their center. Beat Support is also somewhat hidden on a ledge here, and you can also find Astro Crush in a window high above in a wall to the east side of the map. The rest of the level can be accessed through any of the numerous paths out of this courtyard. The narrow passage to the west leads to a square room with Knight Crush. A right turn curves through a room with Bubble Lead before exiting onto a wide outdoor walkway to the north of the main courtyard. Water Wave and a W-Tank are found on either end. Crash Bomber is in between while Gravity Hold is to its north on a tall platform. There also exists another walkway to the direct south of this one that overlooks the courtyard and connects back to the Knight Crush room. The eastern exit of the northern walkway leads to another small room with Bubble Lead before opening to a T-Shaped chamber containing Star Crash. You my also notice an E-Tank and Eddie Call on tall ledges above. The path then winds through a room with Napalm Bomb and a corridor with Crystal Eye before exiting at the bottom of the courtyard once again. The Crystal Eye passage contains many alcoves, one of which contains a W-Tank and Teleporter that leads to a large room with Ice Wave in a tower overlooking the central courtyard. Taking a left turn way back at the Knight Crush room will take you to a rectangular room with Atomic Fire in the corner. Gyro Attack is on a ledge in the opposite corner and another Crystal Eye, Rush Coil and Charge Kick are all found in the adjacent rooms which both connect back to the courtyard. A wide Staircase to the south ends at a wide area with Quick Boomerang near the Charge Kick. Continuing on the ledge to the east, Charge Kick is found again as well as Time Slow on a walkway overlooking the Napalm Bomb. Another Teleporter is also here, leading to a ledge above the Atomic Fire with Flame Sword and the Proto Buster. The path here then continues around the tower with Ice Wave before eventually entering it, with Wild Coil in the way. You can also get up here using the Gyro Pad next to the Quick Boomerang. Strategy As stated before, most of the weapons of Dark Man's Castle in their places of ideal use. You could easily go ham with Quick Boomerang or Power Stone in the courtyard, ambush with Star Crash and Crystal Eye in the corridors or overwhelm crowds with Bubble Lead and Water Wave on the northern ramparts depending on where you spawn. Find a good tactic that works for you! Trivia This map currently holds the record of the largest weaponry available in a single vanilla Mega Man 8-Bit Deathmatch Deathmatch map : 19 different weapons. Modifications V2 to V3 Map layout mostly overhauled, some weapons switched out in favor of others. Category:Mega Man 5 Category:Stages Category:Fortress Stages